If I Let You Go
by Lexi-chan
Summary: If I let you go...based on WEST LIFE's hit with the same title. Tsubame getting married to...Yutaro!


A/N my other computer broke down and this came out late. hope you like it anyway.  
  
Yahiko stood behind the rail of the Akabeko stairs and looked at his ex girlfriend, Tsubame, serve the customers.  
  
"Hai, the order is coming right up," she said with a smile and saw Yahiko. "Uh, Yahiko. Good morning over there. Want to have breakfast?" she asked.  
  
Yahiko went down the stairs. "Um, I can do that on my own," he said as he dragged himself to the kitchen.  
  
"Myojin Yahiko!" said Tae. "What are you doing eating the customers food?" she demanded. Yahiko gulped, he didn't notice what he was dong. Tae sighed. "Tsubame will have to answer to that," she said.  
  
Yahiko looked at her. "B-But it was my fault!" he protested. 'Why is Tsubame the one going to answer to this thing?" he asked.  
  
Tae sighed once more. "Because she is the waiter and you just live in top of here. That's why. Now go to the Dojo before she gets into more trouble," she urged.  
  
Just then, Tsubame saw what Yahiko had done. "Yahiko! I was just about to serve this. What am I going to tell Sendoh-san?" Yahiko turned red as a tomatoe. Tsubame sighed. "It's all right, I'll go talk to him."  
  
Yahiko watched her as she talked to the customer. His eyes fell upon her bright smile as he leaned on the post beside him. He remembered the times when they were just two 10-year-olds waiting to grow up.  
  
DAY AFTER DAY, TIME PAST AWAY  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" she always used to say. He laughed when he remembered those times. He couldn't help it. He used to be so angry at her for calling him that.  
  
"Yahiko-chan huh?" he said to himself.  
  
AND I JUST CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND  
  
"Yahiko!" snapped Tsubame in the present. Yahiko looked at her. Tsubame laughed. "It's time for you to got to the Dojo," she reminded him.  
  
Yahiko jumped. 'I forgot!" he exclaimed and grabbed the Sakbatou. Tsubame was still smiling at him. Yahiko waved to her. "See you later."  
  
NOBODY KNOWS, I HIDE IT INSIDE  
  
As he taught in the Dojo, Yahiko thought about Tsubame. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she had stood up for him.  
  
He remembered that she was there after the fight with Enishi when he was badly wounded.  
  
I KEEP ON SERCHING, BUT I CAN'T FIND  
  
"Yahiko-sama," said one of his students. Yahiko looked at him. The boy frowned. "Sensei, we're done already!" he exclaimed.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Of course," he said. 'Now, be careful in going home now," he said with a smile as he dismissed them.  
  
THE COURAGE TO SHOW OF LETTING YOU KNOW  
  
As Yahiko himself walked home, he took out the small ring that he had been meaning to give to Tsubame for a long time now.  
  
I'VE NEVER FELT SO MUCH LOVE BEFORE  
  
AND ONES AGAIN I'M THINKING ABOUT, TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT  
  
"Yahiko!" Yahiko woke up. He had bumped in Megumi. "What in the world are you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." He looked at Megumi. "Where is Tsubame?" he asked.  
  
Megumi shrugged. "I don't know. The last timeI saw her was when she was with Yutaro.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Megumi looked at him. "You still love her, don't you" she said in a low voice. 'You can't deny that."  
  
"No I don't!" Yahiko yelled back.  
  
Megumi shrugged. "Whatever you say. I better go. Bye Yahiko," she said and left him alone.  
  
Yahiko walked back to Akabeko to find Tsubame's new boyfriend with her there.  
  
"Hi, Yahiko," said Yutaro with a smile. 'Nice to see you again. Remember me?" he asked.  
  
Yahiko grunted. Tsubame frowned. "Don't be rude, Myojin Yahiko!" she snapped and turned to Yutaro. "let's go," she said.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"A date," replied Yutaro.  
  
Yahiko watched the both of them leave for the so-called "date".  
  
BUT IF I LET YOU GO, I WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE, HOLING YOU CLOSE TO ME  
  
Tae looked at Yahiko. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Yahiko spun around and looked at her. Tae nodded towards the ring he was holding. "She hasn't married yet and he hasn't proposed," she said.  
  
Yahiko grunted. "I don't need her," he said.  
  
Tae frowned. "Was that your mouth or your heart?" she asked.  
  
"Neither."  
  
WOULD I EVER SEE, YOU SMILING BACK AT ME  
  
"Once she's married that guy, she'll forget I exist!" he exclaimed and ran up the stairs like a young child would.  
  
OH YEAH, HOW WILL I KNOW, IF I LET YOU GO  
  
NIGHT AFTER NIGHT, I HEAR MYSELF SAY  
  
"WHY CAN'T THIS FEELING JUST FADE AWAY?" Yahiko asked himself that night he was lying on bed. "THERE'S NO ONE LIKE YOU, YOU SPEAK TO MY HEART. IT'S SUCH A SHAME, WE'RE WORLDS APART."  
  
I'M TOO SHY TO ASK, I'M TOO PROUD TO LOSE  
  
Yahiko remembered the advices his friends had given to him. Most of them were to ask her to marry him. But then, Yahiko thought himself to be irresistible and didn't want to sink down low himself.  
  
BUT SOONER OR LATER, I GOTTA CHOOSE  
  
Yahiko lied back on his bed. "What? What the hell am I going to do?" He tossed the ring upwards and caught it again. He opened his palm and saw the diamond ring closely.  
  
AND ONES AGAIN I'M THINKING ABOUT, TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT  
  
The next day.  
  
"Where is Tsubame?" Yahiko asked Tae.  
  
Tae stared at him. "Didn't you know?" he asked. Yahiko shook his head. Tae avoided his eyes. 'Tsubame's getting married...."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yahiko raced against time as he ran. He knew he had to get Tsubame's heart back to him no matter what. No matter what it costs.  
  
BUT IF I LET YOU GO, I WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE, HOLDING YOU CLOSE TO ME  
  
WILL I EVER SEE, YOU SMILING BACK AT ME  
  
OH YEAH, HOW WILL I KNOW, IF I LET YOU GO?  
  
"Tsubame, please!" he begged in his knees. Tsubame looked away. Yahiko's hand trembled when he took the ring from his pocket. "Here."  
  
Tsubame looked at it. "Yahiko, you didn't have to. I'm getting married!" she said.  
  
Yahiko shook his head. "I..." he said. "I was too afraid to give it to you two years ago. I still kept it. I bought it the very day before we had the fight, but I still love you no matter what. Please," he pleaded.  
  
Yutaro grabbed Tsubame's hand. "She's marrying me," he said. Tsubame shook her head and went with him.  
  
Yahiko fell to his knees. All he could do was sob right then and there.  
  
HOW WILL I KNOW...  
  
IF I LET YOU GO? 


End file.
